Niña
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Lily está cansada de que Teddy la vea como una niña. Para: JessyRiddleFriki.


**Niña**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Para:** JessyRiddleFriki.

**Pareja:** Teddy Lupin & Lily Luna Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Lily está cansada de que Teddy la vea como una niña.

Claro que el hijo de su padrino no se lo dice en voz alta pero se lo dice con cada una de sus acciones. Por ejemplo cuando: le revuelve el cabello con ternura, deja al descubierto su tendencia a protegerla cuando se encuentra en alguna situación que es considerada "peligrosa" por el futuro auror y pone el grito en el cielo al saber que ella está saliendo con un nuevo chico. Ninguno de esos chicos le interesa realmente a Lily pero sabe que a Teddy le enfada, por eso se encarga de que llegue a sus oídos o a sus ojos.

Por eso se encuentra con William Corner un chico que va en el mismo curso que su hermano Albus, en el Caldero Chorreante donde sabe que Teddy se va a encontrar con sus compañeros de academia como hace todos los viernes por la noche. Entran en la estancia y son recibidos por Hannah Abbott, la esposa del profesor Longbottom. Mientras William ordena por los dos, la mirada de Lily busca el cabello azul eléctrico de Teddy y él efectivamente se encuentra allí.

En su rostro luce una mueca incrédula cuando Lily junta su mano con la de William y moviendo sus caderas de forma hipnótica, se dirigen a una mesa continúa a la que se encuentra el muchacho con sus amigos. Las cervezas de mantequilla aparecen sobre la mesa y se sientan. Teddy no es capaz de decir nada pero Lily sabe que su mirada está clavada en ellos.

—Te he visto jugar Quiddich —comienza diciendo ella, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras y asegurándose que todo lo que dice llegue a oídos de Teddy— y créeme cuando digo que juegas verdaderamente sensacional. ¿Qué otra cosa sabes hacer tan bien como jugar al Quiddich?

Ella apoya su barbilla en su mano y pestañea de forma coqueta. Chasquea levemente la lengua cuando se lleva el vaso de cerveza a los labios y le observa con sus hipnotizantes ojos color caramelo.

—Soy muy bueno cuando de hechizos se trata —responde William Corner y Lily tiene que contenerse para no rodar los ojos con aburrimiento—. Te juro que soy bueno en otras aéreas más íntimas.

Una mano masculina se poza descaradamente sobre su pierna y Lily se muerde el labio inferior, está llegando a donde quiere. William le acaricia levemente y no pasan muchos segundos antes que un furioso Teddy Lupin se encuentre sobre él apuntándole con su varita.

—¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo, imbécil? ¡Te estás propasando con una menor de edad y podría arrestarte por eso!

—No me hagas reír que ni siquiera eres un auror de verdad, solamente un estudiante —responde William—. Suéltame tú antes que te expulsen de la academia por agresividad injustificada.

—¿Agresividad injustificada? ¡Desaparece de mi vista ahora! —toma a Lily por la muñeca y le dice—: Y tú te vienes conmigo.

—Si me lo dices así Teddy, ¿cómo voy a negarme? —contesta de forma irónica.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

Lily siente el característico mareo de la aparición y cuando vuelve a sentir sus pies en el suelo, se da cuenta que se encuentran en la habitación de Teddy en la casa de la señora Andrómeda. Los retratos de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks en las paredes son inconfundibles y la cama con varios cacharros arriba es típico de él.

—¿Cómo pudiste acceder a salir con ese imbécil? —pregunta Teddy furioso, tiene el cabello de un color aún más intenso y sus pupilas son líquido puro—. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Solamente es un amigo y además no tenía nada que hacer, por eso accedí a salir con él. Si no nos hubieras interrumpido, nuestra cita hubiera llegado a buen puerto.

—¿Buen puerto dices? ¿Qué pensaría Harry si sabe que su linda princesa se acuesta con idiotas como él?

—¡No metas a mi padre en esto! Yo me sé defender bien sola —responde. Los cabellos rojos le caen como fuego sobre el rostro—. ¡No soy una niña que necesita que la protejan! ¿Entiendes, Teddy? ¡No soy una niña!

Teddy la mantiene prisionera entre la pared y su cuerpo. Cada uno de sus brazos se encuentran a los costados de la cabeza de Lily y su aliento cálido le roza el rostro.

—Nunca voy a dejarte de ver como una niña, ¿sabes por qué razón? Porque no quiero que crezcas para empezar a ver chicos como ese imbécil y para que hagan lo que pretendían. No quiero que seas la mujer de nadie más que yo, ¿puedes entender eso?

—Teddy —dice con voz apenas audible, se queda sin palabras con la declaración del ahijado de su padrino.

Entonces se besan, olvidando el mundo que hay detrás de la puerta de la habitación y pensando que solamente existen ellos dos. Ese beso expresa sentimientos guardados, palabras mudas, pasión reprimida desde hace mucho tiempo y contacto anhelado más de lo que pueden soportar.

Teddy se permite olvidar que Lily es una niña de dieciséis años, que siempre la ha visto como una hermana menor y que es la hija de su padrino. Sus manos viajan a través de la esbeltas piernas enroscadas a su cintura y ambos caen en la cama sobre los múltiples cacharros. Ella gime dentro de su boca cuando sus lenguas se encuentran en una danza frenética y le acaricia con las yemas de los dedos el cuello bajando lentamente por el pecho que deja al descubierto su camisa de la academia.

—No eres una niña —asegura Teddy.

Las palabras de él son apenas un susurro candente en el ambiente que de repente se vuelve pesado y candente. Teddy tira al suelo los cacharros, recuesta a Lily en una posición más cómoda y vuelven a besarse. Intercambiando nuevos sabores a los que pronto se harán adictos.

_Lily no es una niña, es toda una mujer._


End file.
